Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud-based low-level services are becoming widely available across the Internet. As a result, many computing architectures may combine these services to construct powerful datacenter applications. However, this may result in latency disparities between different operations, especially between operations that occur within a datacenter and operations that occur across different datacenters. For example, intra-datacenter operation latencies may range from nanoseconds to tens of milliseconds, whereas inter-datacenter operation latencies may be on the order of hundreds of milliseconds.